Aozu Encounters
by Haku Kitsune
Summary: Inui manages to introduce Aozu and some of his other drinks to rival Tennis teams. What kinds of chaos will ensue?
1. Oshitari's Package

I've finally gotten an idea for a new fanfic! I should finish _Poems_, but I need one person to have more than one vote. Chapter may contain violence, magical things, lasers, knives, and swearing. Please read with caution.

_**Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware!**_

Glass 1: Oshitari's Package

Oshitari was doing his chemistry homework. He was also supposed to be helping Gakuto with his math homework, but he never did like multi-tasking, especially when he was doing chemistry related stuff.

Anyway… He was doing his homework when his cell phone rang. He took the cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the number. Even though it wasn't a number he recognized he answered, cause these days you just never know if a stranger might call you with important news.

"Moshi moshi?" Oshitari said

"Ah, this is Oshitari, right? It's Inui."

"…Inui from Seigaku? How did you get my number?" Oshitari inquired incredulously.

"Renji from Rikkaidai gave it to me." Inui replied. Oshitari's eyebrow twitched.

"How the hell does Yanagi-san know it?" Oshitari grumbled. Mukahi looked up from his homework and stared at Oshitari's expression.

"Um… That's Seigaku's Inui, right? How does he know your number?" He was confused.

"Who is that in the back ground? It doesn't really matter how Renji knows your number. I-" Inui was cut off but Oshitari coughing.

"Gakuto please be quiet so I can hear Inui. Could you repeat what you were saying, Inui?"

Inui sighed, "Atobe told Renji."

"Why would he do that?" Oshitari was bemused by the strangeness of the situation he was in.

"That would be unimportant."

"Fine. What did you call for?" Oshitari sighed

"I called because I've sent a package to your house. It should have arrived by today." Oshitari's expression changed to 'OMG Inui's a stalker!'

"You got my address from Atobe didn't you?"

"You could say that… The package contains some… 'Juice' I call it Aozu. Please have your teammates try some and tell me what happens."

"…Okay… Can I think about it?"

A voice that sounded a lot like Fuji's said, "No. I've got someone watching your team if you don't have at least the regulars drink the juice I will find a way to get revenge. That is all. Goodbye. And good luck."

As he hung up, Oshitari sighed.

"So what was that about?"

"Inui somehow knows both my cell phone number and address…"

"No surprise there. I here Inui's a stalker who tries to kill people in his spare time. That and I think there's a site that sells that information now…"

"Who told you that?" Oshitari raised an eyebrow

"Jiroh," Mukahi said nonchalantly

"…"

"…"

"And you believe him?" Oshitari asked

"Maybe."

"He said he sent me a package containing Aozu." Oshitari sighed.

"That's not possible! Aozu is a band." Mukahi shouted.

"Really? Well, this is a drink." Oshitari replied once again bemused.

"Scary… Hey Yuushi, can dogs climb trees?"

Oshitari paused as he heard the chime of hi doorbell.

"That's probably the package…" Oshitari sighed. He walked out of the library/study room.

"Be careful! It could have a bomb attached to it!" Mukahi shouted after him. Oshitari stopped and walked back to the front of the library.

"That would mean Fuji has a grudge against one of us." He chuckled.

"Oh really? Bah, forget it. Do trees breathe?" Mukahi asked. Oshitari left the room to get the package.

Outside of the door was a person who looked oddly familiar. He reminded Oshitari of Seigaku's Kawamura. Who ever he was, he was holding a large box.

"Eto… You're Oshitari, right? I believe this package is yours." The delivery person said nervously.

"…ok…"

"I'll leave this here then. Please sign here." The person said as he held out a clip board. Oshitari signed it because he didn't want to be mean. After he got the signature, the person jogged back to his car, jumped in and sped off.

Oshitari stared after the 'mail truck.' He had a bad feeling about the contents of the box. Even tough Inui told him that there was only Aozu. Something about the name made Oshitari's bad feeling worse.

"Yuushi, you didn't answer my qu- What the f-" Mukahi stopped mid-word as Oshitari slapped him.

When Mukahi glared at him angrily Oshitari replied, "Your language has always been bad. Even Hiyoshi is complaining about it."

"That and the fanfic's rating will go up!" A voice boomed.

"OMG! What was that?!" Mukahi screamed.

"It was a magical voice from the sky." Oshitari replied.

"Really?"

"No, but it's funny that you almost believed me." Oshitari chuckled as he held up a megaphone.

"I- Bah! When are you going to open the box?" Mukahi said.

"As soon as I get the knife. You can't open the box because if a knife ends up in your hands it might take a chunk out of the wall or my head." Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"Hey! What about the knife attacking and fatally wounding me??" Mukahi said. He was aghast the Oshitari hadn't mentioned that.

"Well, that too…"

"Fine, seeing as your better with knives anyway, why don't _you_ open the box? It's yours anyway." Mukahi grumbled.

Oshitari opened the box to find a 2-liter bottle of some sort of bubbling blue juice.

"It doesn't look poisonous." Mukahi eyed the juice with distain.

"Most poisonous substances don't. But the juice is probably far from safe." Oshitari sighed.

"What makes you say that? I know! We could taste it to make sure it's safe."

"You do that." Oshitari mumbled.

"And you're drinking some too!" Mukahi shouted as he went to find some cups. He came back five minutes later and smiled as he poured two cups of Aozu.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Oshitari muttered as he looked at the juice.

"What the worst juice could do?" Mukahi said arrogantly. He drank his cup and Oshitari followed suit. They both fainted before there was time to react.

_**2hourslater 2hourslater 2hourslater 2 hours later**_

"Yuushi, I'm _never _drinking that again!"

"Too bad we have to drink it at practice tomorrow…" Oshitari sighed.

"Damn…" Mukahi muttered.

Oshitari sighed and slapped Mukahi again.


	2. Hyotei Suffers

Glass 2: Hyotei's Encounter

Oshitari shoved an overly large box just outside the tennis club room, and sighed as he walked into the said room.

"Oshitari-senpai, what is in that overly large box near the tennis courts?" Hiyoshi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Oshitari replied.

As he walked out of the club room, Atobe yelled, "Ore-sama demands all tennis club members to be on the courts in six minutes."

Just then Mukahi walked into the club room with a hooded jacket covering most of his hair.

"Um… Mukahi-senpai, why do you have your hood up? And why is your hair _green_?" Choutaro asked skeptically.

"Well, my hair is green because I drank this juice that Inui from Seigaku made… I'm _trying_ to cover it with this hood, but it's only making me stand out more!" Mukahi growled.

Shishido laughed, "Maybe it's because no one wears hoods in late summer." Then he realized that what Mukahi was trying to do was smart and muttered, "Well, whatever that stuff is I'm not gonna drink it! If it can change Gakuto's red hair to _fluorescent_ green, who knows what it'll do to brown hair!"

Jiroh sat up and glanced at Mukahi. "Sugee! Mukahi-kun's is green! I want blue hair."

"Are you sure about that?" Oshitari asked.

"Well, it would look cool…" Jiroh muttered as he left the club room.

"Ne, senpai-tachi we should get onto the courts before Atobe-san gets mad at us." Choutaro pointed out.

Even though they had a time limit, they regulars took their time getting onto the courts because they enjoyed annoying Atobe, well everyone except Choutaro.

"Ore-sama demands to know what took you so damn long!" Atobe shouted as he finished beating a random club member named Lee.

"We got caught up in a discussion about life." Mukahi replied slyly.

"Ore-sama does not believe th- Gakuto, what did you DO?!" Atobe yelled as he stared at Mukahi's unusual green hair.

"Do to what?" Mukahi said. He glanced around looking for anything he might have damaged in the last three seconds.

"He means your fluorescent green hair." Oshitari pointed out smugly.

"Oh, this? I think it has something to do with Inui. It's what we were talking about earlier…" Mukahi said somewhat cheerfully.

"Is it just me or does Gakuto seem smarter? Wow! I would have never guessed…" Shishido commented a little too loudly.

"If he was truly and idiot, please explain how he got into 9th grade. Besides if he acts stupid all the time then he might get kicked off the tennis team or worse." Oshitari countered.

"I admit you've got me there…" Shishido grumbled.

"It's true. I normally act stupid in all the boring classes, and insane around you guys. It's quite fun. You should try it sometime. Wait. Don't do that because acting stupid is _my _thing. If you're bored you should develop some specific behavior for yourself."

"…" Shishido almost walked away, but since practice wasn't over yet he stop mid-step and turned around.

"Ii data." Hiyoshi muttered just for the fun of it. Unfortunately for him everyone else found this annoying and slapped him, except Choutaro. He's just too nice.

"I wants to know why you know why Gakuto's hair has turned the unusual green." Atobe said distractedly. His brain was slightly scrambled because of all the bright colors.

"Umm… Atobe-bucho are you feeling ok? Maybe you should sit down and stop looking at Mukahi-senpai's hair." Choutaro commented worriedly.

"My hair? I thought we went over this. I drank this weird concoction that Inui made. I think it was called Aozu… Anyway next thing I knew I was on the floor and two hours had passed. When I looked in the mirror my hair looked like this." Gakuto stated as he pointed to his green hair.

"…Concoction is a rather big word for you Gakuto are you sure you know what it means?" Shishido teased.

"Shishido-san that's mean…" Choutaro warned.

"For course I know what it means. A concoction is like a mixture or blend of ingredients to make something else. In this case you all will learn first hand what it can do eventually." 

"And what if we don't want to drink it?" Hiyoshi inquired. He immediately wished he hadn't bothered asking because Oshitari, who was next to him, suddenly turn slowly and glared at him. At the same moment, Mukahi pulled out what looked like a large tennis ball with a sadistic grin. Hiyoshi sweat-dropped and said, "I was only asking. I'll drink it. Calm down. Geez…"

After a moment of silence Jiroh sat up and said, "Inui's drink jump started Mukahi-kun's brain! Sugee!"

"Hmm? I suppose that's possible." Oshitari chuckled.

"Yuushi! I'm offended!" Mukahi shouted.

"Why do we care? Back to practice! Ore-sama wants the regulars to run 30 laps for disrupting practice!"

"What?!" The regulars said unanimously, some quieter than others.

"Make that 40."

With a groan the regulars started running. It was better than watching Atobe throw a fit, although a few regulars might use it as blackmail material.

After practice finished, they all took showers and changed, but before any of the regulars could leave Oshitari stopped them and said, "Before you leave, you guys need to drink this."

He was holding a tray with eight cups of Aozu. Atobe eyed the drinks warily and said, "Ore-sama demands Kabaji to drink it first."

"Usu." Kabaji replied. He walked forward and took a cup. Everyone leaned in to see what happened as he drank the cup, but they were all disappointed when nothing happened, well Oshitari and Mukahi were. Everyone else didn't comprehend the trouble that was head towards them.

"If Kabaji can drink whatever that is, Ore-sama can as well!" Atobe exclaimed boldly. As it turned out he couldn't handle the intense flavor of Aozu because after he finished his cup he did a face plant on the floor.

"That's gonna hurt later." Shishido whistled.

"Gekokujyou!" Hiyoshi cheered.

"Kabaji, please put Atobe on a bench." Oshitari sighed.

"I guess I'll go next." Shishido volunteered.

"Good luck!" Mukahi said solemnly.

Shishido glared at him and drank a cup of Aozu. Then he fainted, but this time Kabaji caught him.

"Sugee! Shishido fainted too! But Kabaji caught him…" Jiroh yelled. He was obviously amused by all the randomness.

"Well, at least he's amused. Hey Jiroh, wanna go next?" Mukahi said slyly.

"Heh, that's a good one, but no. I'm not masochistic." Jiroh replied.

"Che, so much for that. Now I'm stuck going. Hey, maybe my hair will become red again…" Mukahi sighed as he walked up and took a cup. After drinking it he muttered, "Yuck! It's just as bad as before." And fainted.

"Gekokujyou!" Hiyoshi said cheerfully, well as cheerfully as Hiyoshi could sound which means he was being cheerful I his head while he glared at his senpai. He set his eyes on Oshitari because he was the last person Hiyoshi considered formidable. Jiroh acted like a freshman so he didn't count.

"Well, I guess I'll go…" Choutaro sighed. He drank a cup of the dreaded juice and fainted like the others.

Hiyoshi walked up next and drank a cup. He looked triumphant and started walking away giving everyone still alive the impression that he was also immune, but three steps later he clutched his throat and fell over in pain. He fought to remain conscious, but Jiroh poked him and he also fell unconscious. Jiroh chuckled a little, while Kabaji moved Hiyoshi to a bench.

This is probably late, but imagine a large room with lockers, eight benches, and a mirror **right in front of Atobe**. And windows plus whatever else you feel like putting in it. The mirror is important and you'll see why in another chapter.

"Jiroh aren't you forgetting something?" Oshitari asked when Jiroh got up and collected his stuff.

"Oh darn! Is it my turn already? What about you, Oshitari?" Jiroh asked.

"I suppose I'll have to drink it at the same time as you to convince everyone I drank this stuff." Oshitari sighed.

"Kabaji is still awake."

"Whatever. Let's just finish this." Oshitari sighed.

"Fine with me. By the way what's this stuff called?" Jiroh said somewhat calmly.

"Aozu." Oshitari said. They both drank their cups of the now feared drink and fainted. Well Jiroh fainted right away. Oshitari got a chance to complaint about the taste, but he passed out mid-comment.

Kabaji put them on benches and sighed, "I'd like some ice cream."

When the group woke up, Atobe had yellow hair, Jiroh was still asleep, Mukahi's hair had returned to its usual color, and Oshitari was looking for some pain medication for his massive headache. Not to mention they were all late for their separate dinner times.

_**Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware!**_

I'm thinking of making this fanfic quite long. The next update will be a soon as my homework allows. Hopefully in a week or so. Thank you to those who've reviewed. If you plan on reviewing, thanks to you as well.


	3. Hyotei's Randomness Review the Damage

Glass 3: Hyotei's Randomness – Review the Damage

Inui was doing his homework, er… making more Aozu to test on other schools, when his cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi. This is Inui speaking." Inui stated automatically. His statement was met with silence. "Um… Is this Kabaji?" He asked hesitantly.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

"I see. Is anything wrong?" Inui inquired. He was slightly confused because he thought only Atobe and Oshitari had his number. He mentally slapped himself when he realized Kabaji was probably calling on Atobe's cell phone.

"Usu," Kabaji replied.

"What?" Inui inquired. His eyebrow twitched as he tried to figure out what Kabaji was trying to tell him.

"Everyone fainted." Kabaji stated bluntly.

"Hmm…" Inui's thoughts were interrupted by multiple people groaning and someone screaming. Atobe had just seen his reflection.

"Ii data… Atobe screams like a girl." Inui mentally noted because his notebook was nowhere in site. Yanagi probably 'borrowed' it from him.

Inui heard the scrapping of wood, or whatever you imagined the benches were made of, against tile and something clicking which he interpreted as Kabaji placing the phone on something. Then he almost laughed as Atobe shouted, "Ore-sama demands to know why ore-sama's hair is _bright yellow_!!"

The other regulars snickered in the background as Atobe frantically demanded to know what had happened to his precious hair. That is, until Mukahi cheerfully said, "Hey! My hair's red again!"

Inui grew tired of eavesdropping on Hyotei's random conversations and loudly said, "Hello? Is anyone still there?"

Everyone in the room froze and Mukahi incredulously inquired about where the voice had come from. Oshitari replied by pointing to Atobe's cell phone, which was on Jiroh's bench.

Atobe strolled over to the bench and snatched his phone. Then he said in a calm tone, "This is Atobe speaking. Who is this?"

Inui glared at his bed room wall and replied, "Inui Sadaharu. It took you long enough to pick up."

"I'm assuming you heard our discussion earlier?" Atobe asked. He was too pissed to use 'ore-sama' and on top of that it wasn't as impressive over the phone.

"For the most part, yes. From what I've heard, your hair is now both short _and_ bright yellow. Just so you know, Aozu has no hair color changing side effects. I've tested it on my teammates and they're fine. Apart from a 'short' nap, there were no side effects." Inui replied grumpily.

"Ore-sama sees. In that case, ore-sama would like to know why ore-sama's hair is yellow." Atobe replied in a strained voice. There was snickering in the back ground as the other regulars tried to keep their laughter to a minimum, but Atobe didn't seem to care.

"It's probably a prank done by one of your teammates for blackmail purposes later on. May I speak to Oshitari?" Inui asked.

"Ore-sama doesn't want you to change the subject! But ore-sama deems it acceptable if you speak to Oshitari." Atobe replied sharply.

Oshitari took the phone from Atobe and stated who was speaking out of habit. Upon Inui's prompt, he recited an elaborate account of what happened after each member of Hyotei drank the Aozu and stated some theories about the side effects of Aozu. Inui grinned sadistically as he heard the theories and took mental notes.

"I see. Kabaji is resistant…" said a cheerful voice. Oshitari started when he heard the voice and asked unsurely if the voice was Fuji Syuusuke. Fuji cheerfully replied with a greeting, but it seemed spiked with false cheerfulness.

Inui spoke up and said, "Thank you for your help, Oshitari. It looks like I'll have to experiment with other teams to get a better idea of what side effects Aozu has."

"Right… Good day Inui… and Fuji…" Oshitari said as he closed Atobe's cell phone. He handed it back to Atobe and left for his house. The other regulars shrugged and followed suit, each returning to their house a little later for dinner. But it's not like they real cared.

By that time Fuji, in the comforts of his room, laughed evilly at the prank he'd helped play on Hyotei. Now all he needed were the blackmail pictures that Hiyoshi had promised to send him the next day.

On the other hand, Inui had finished his homework and was in the process of developing another devious plan to put his Aozu to use. Nothing pleased him more than seeing or hearing about people suffering from his juices.

Back at Atobe's mansion, Atobe tried and failed miserably to remove the yellow color from his hair. After another 157 failed attempts Atobe gave up and settled with yelling curses and threats directed towards Inui such as, "Inui, I will have my revenge!!!" and "Damn you Inui! You're a bumbling baboon because ore-sama can't think of a worse insult!" This, of course, disrupted other people's usual life style and got him tied up, gagged, and thrown into the second smallest clothes closet since the Atobes believed small broom closets were over rated.

_**Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware the Aozu! Beware!**_

Chapter 3 finished!! I'm wondering who the readers would like to see suffer… The list so far is Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and St. Rudolph. If there are any others you'd like to see suffer from one if the numerous Inui juices please tell me the name of the team and which juice you'd like. Thank you for reading my fanfic even if it is random.


	4. Yanagi's Meeting

Glass 4: Yanagi's Meeting

Yanagi looked up from the book he was reading as he heard a bell chime. The new occupant of the café was Inui.

"What's up, _Doc_?" Yanagi asked cheerfully. He laughed as Inui tripped over air and almost dropped the bottle he was holding.

"Renji I thought I asked you not to call me that… It ruins my concentration." Inui mumbled as he adjusted his glasses.

"You need to concentrate when you walk?" Yanagi asked slyly. Inui glared at him. "Ah, sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Ano, what would you like to order?" the waitress asked as she walked towards their table.

Inui ordered a cup of coffee, while Yanagi ordered a cup of green tea. Yanagi continued to read his book and Inui got out his notebook, as they waited for their orders to appear. The waitress came back eventually and gave them their coffee and tea. Inui sipped his coffee patiently, as if waiting for something.

"So, Sadaharu, what did you call me here for?" Yanagi inquired. The Nationals tournament had recently ended, but Rikkaidai had decided to stay a few more days to hangout around Tokyo.

"I've got a favor to ask of you, Renji. Could you get your teammates to try this drink?" Inui asked as he held up the bottle. Inside was a bubbling, green juice that sent chills down some people's spines. Yanagi stared at the drink for a few seconds.

"I don't know… My teammates don't mind too much if Niou plays pranks or if Sanada slaps one of them as long as the reason makes sense, but I don't think they'll like it if I gave them a drink that knocked them out…" Yanagi replied.

"Don't worry. This one is only Inui juice. You should see the others I've prepared… I've also asked Fuji to bring over another of my drinks that I somehow left at his house." Inui chuckled.

Yanagi sighed. It looked as if Inui was going into sadistic mode. Once that happened there was very little chance of deterring him, without some sort of bodily harm towards you or whomever you hired to stop him.

For a few minutes, silence ensued in which Yanagi wondered how he'd become friends with such a strange person, and Inui wondered whether Fuji had managed to get lost on the way here or was purposely taking a long time to arrive at the café.

The bell chimed again and Fuji entered the café.

"Saa, sorry I'm late. Kikumaru called be at home as I was looking for the Aozu, and I couldn't get him to stop talking. Oh? Hello Yanagi-san." Fuji said cheerfully.

"It's fine, Fuji. So Renji are you up for it?" Inui asked.

"Will they get to pick which one they want to try?" Yanagi countered.

"There's enough juice in each bottle for five servings if you pour the right amount. So yes, five people will get to pick which drink they want. Please tell me the results as well as who drinks what." Inui replied.

"I see. That shouldn't be too bad… I guess there are no other options. I'll give them the juice." Yanagi sighed.

Inui grinned sadistically, while Fuji who was listening gave Yanagi an 'I feel sorry for you' look.

The next day, Rikkaidai started their return trip.

"Ne, Yanagi-senpai, what's in that cooler?" Kirihara asked.

"You'll find out the next time we have practice." Yanagi sighed.

Yagyuu, who was in contact with Oshitari, paled.

"Please don't be what I think it is…" He muttered.

_**Knuckle Serve! **__**ナックルサープ **__**(They say the same thing…)**_

Sorry, I'm not very good at typing multiple fanfics 'cause I'm lazy and don't type very fast. I'll have the next chapter up eventually. I should have a fanfic for Oshitari's birthday up soon (by tomorrow at the latest). Thus begins the Rikkaidai arc… Tell me what you think?


	5. Rikkaidai's Insanity and Immunity

**Glass 5: Rikkaidai's Insanity and Immunity**

Yanagi sighed wearily as he steered the cooler full of Inui's two concoctions nearby the club house.

"Ne, Yanagi-senpai, what's in that cooler?" Kirihara asked.

"You'll find out the next time we have practice." Yanagi sighed.

Yagyuu paled. He was in contact with Oshitari, and had heard about the evil of Inui's juices.

"Please don't be what I think it is…" He muttered as he walked towards a corner of the courts and began warming up.

Sanada glanced over at the cooler, and although he was curious about its contents his expression betrayed nothing.

"Yanagi-kun, if anything is dangerous in that cooler, you'll probably get laps from Yukimura-bucho." Yagyuu sighed.

Niou walked towards the group and grinned. He stole Kirihara's racket and ran off without a backward glance. Kirihara growled sharply and ran after him. The two ran around in circles, causing some of the onlookers to grow tired. That is until Yukimura walked onto the courts.

"Maa, what's this? You guys are slacking off? I guess that means you guys want to run laps… Run 30 laps, please everyone. Niou, you'll have to run 10 extra laps for picking on the younger club members, and Kirihara, you'll get more laps if you don't stop glaring at people." Yukimura sighed. He was slightly amused by Niou's antics, but as captain he can't let people get off easily just because he thought they were funny, now could he?

Yagyuu got a call from Oshitari after the morning practice.

"Moshi moshi? Ah, Oshitari-kun, what's wrong?" Yagyuu responded politely.

"I see. Hmm…? We'll have another practice tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. …What? I see, this is Inui's doing. I'll see what I can do." After that Yagyuu snapped his cell phone shut and went too class.

_**The next day, after practice**_

"Regulars, please gather around. Renji has an announcement." Yukimura said loudly. He never shouted because it was bad for his health.

"Thank you Yukimura. Everyone, I'd like you to try on these drinks. There are five cups of each, so we'll draw straws to see what order we are picking cups." Yanagi explained.

Niou got to pick first. He, Yagyuu, Yukimura, and Sanada got the blue juice, while everyone else took green juice cups. Everyone drank their cups at the same time.

Instantly, Marui, and Jackal crumpled to the ground.

"Ah! They died." Niou muttered before Sanada fainted. Yukimura looked surprised at Sanada's unconscious 'corpse.' Yanagi and Yagyuu simultaneous fainted after that, leaving Niou and Yukimura to stare at each other.

"Who do you think caused this one?" Niou asked cheerfully.

"Probably Inui. It's not like there's anyone else who could get something to taste so… Interesting." Yukimura chuckled.

The two laughed for a little while, but the laughter was cut off as the unconscious Rikkaidai members slowly go up in various zombie-like states and tried to take Yukimura and Niou with them.

Sanada had landed on his face and was doing a stunning job of reenacting Fuji's zombie performance during the bowling incident. Jackal and Kirihara had landed on their backs while the others were sort of dragging themselves up and trying to grab Niou and Yukimura's ankles.

Niou shouted a string of curses without thinking. Amazingly it stopped the zombie-regulars for a moment, but that's all the time the two needed to turn tail and run. No one wants to face a pack of zombies even if the said people are the polite yet somewhat sadistic Yukimura and Niou the Trickster.

"Niou-kun, where are you going?" Zombie-Yagyuu called. Zombie-Sanada tripped on a tennis ball and fell over. The other zombies slowly began catching up to Niou and Yukimura.

"Bucho, what should we do??" Niou almost shouted.

"We need to find a cure, or we can just hide out at Fuji-kun's house." Yukimura suggested. They decided to catch a ride on the bus and arrived at Fuji's front door a several minutes later.

"Saa, what brings you two here? Isn't it a school day? You two should be at home or something." Fuji greeted when he opened the door.

"Inui's drink turned our other team members into zombies!" Niou shouted.

"Saa, it that case, I guess it'd be alright for you to stay here for a while." Fuji said amiably.

An hour later, the two were still relaxing and playing random games on Fuji's computer, when they heard another knock at the door. Fuji opened it and they saw Yanagi on the door step leaning heavily on the wall.

"Do you have something for headaches?" He groaned.

Fuji, being the kind person he was, tossed Yanagi some pain killers and led him inside.

Then Yukimura's cell phone rang. It was Sanada.

"Sanada? Are you ok?" Yukimura asked.

"Y-yeah, but I've got this huge headache." Sanada said briefly. In the background, there was even more groaning, which Niou and Yukimura took to be the others awakening.

Everyone went home peacefully and Yanagi reported his 'discovery' to Inui, although grudgingly. Inui had gotten him 1000 laps for the next week on top of his usual training schedule of running 10km, 100 push-ups, 150 sit-ups, and various other activities.

Thus world was once again free of Rikkaidai zombies. For now anyway…

_**Knuckle Serve! **__**ナックルサープ **__**(They say the same thing…)**_

Yay! Next chapter! If it's kinda short, I'm sorry. I'm pondering what to do to the characters next… Don't worry the next arc will be up in a 3 weeks or so… Stupid science fair… Why do we have one of those anyway?


	6. Sea Activities

**Glass 6: Sea activities and the return of 'Spring Water'**

Rokkaku was at the beach collecting clams again.

"Oji, do you think this is enough?" Bane asked. He carried two buckets of clams over.

Saeki laughed because he, Ryo, and Davide also had two buckets each.

"You guys got too many again," Oji said slowly.

"Ah! That means we have to put them back right? That's gonna take a while…" Bane muttered.

"We're finding mussels using our muscles. Pfth!" Davide chuckled

Bane whacked him up side the head. "I'm sick of your lame jokes! You said that last time. What, are you running out of puns?"

"Usu."

"Why I outta- Wait what did you say?" Bane asked. He was confused.

"Usu," Davide replied.

"…Can I have some ice cream?" Davide asked incredulously

"Usu," Davide replied.

"Can I take over the world?"

"Usu."

"…Cool…" Bane said. His brain crashed and he stood there lifelessly, not that anyone noticed.

"Has anyone seen Itsuki and Kentaroh?" Ryou asked.

"Ne, why is the sky blue?" Itsuki asked. He had magically appeared behind Saeki causing him to jump. Wait… Since when does Saeki jump? Hmm… Bah, never mind.

"Umm, well… It's blue because of a combination of the sun's rays and the gases in the Earth's atmosphere, or something like that. Something about refraction and reflection that I can't really remember…" Saeki stated.

"Ehhh? It's just like Saeki to know something like that," Shudo Satoshi muttered.

The regulars all jumped a full meter into the air this time.

"W-who the heck are you?! Or better yet where'd you come from?" Bane roared angrily.

Shudo frowned, sat in the sand, and began doing whatever forgotten people do.

"Nya, look Fuji, it's the Rokkaku tennis team!" a cheerful voice shouted.

Saeki and the other whipped around to face the voice and stepped back in fear when they saw Inui carrying a cooler. They chilled out a bit when they saw the other Seigaku regulars and were about to frolic over to them, when they remembered that tennis player don't frolic. So instead they jogged over calmly and greeted the new comers cheerfully.

"How's it going Fuji? It's been a while," Saeki said pleasantly.

"Saa, Yuuta said he'd get here eventually so we can have a mini reunion type celebration. What were you guys doing earlier?" Fuji asked.

"We were trying to remember who Shudo Satoshi was. Then Itsuki asked why the sky was blue. So basically we weren't doing much," Saeki replied.

"I see… Well, since we're at the beach, we should have another beach volleyball tournament or do some random-but-fun sea activity," Fuji said as he got one of those looks in his eyes. You know…. The one where he's obviously trying to devise some really fun way to make other people smile.

"That'd be awesome! Say, where'd the rest of your team go?" Kentaroh interjected randomly ask he barged into the beach.

"Tezuka-bucho went hiking in Alaska with his family. Kawamura-senpai and Oishi-senpai went to climb up Fuji-san," Ryoma said grumpily.

"Wait what? They're climbing up to your house, Fuji-san?" Kentaroh asked stupidly.

"Huh? How would they do that? My house isn't in a place you can climb to reach." Fuji muttered with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Um… I don't know?" Kentaroh replied.

"Heh, did Kentaroh bump his head really hard on something, or did he forget that Fuji-san can refer to Mount Fuji?" Momo asked

"Nah, he's just weird like that. Maybe Inui-kun's drinks affected his brain. By the way, what happened to Kaidoh-kun?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, him? Mamushi said he was training and ran away from us before we could force him to come." Momo said cheerfully.

"He doesn't want to do some awesome sea activities?" Ryou questioned as if anyone who didn't like sea activities was insane, which is totally true!

"No, he likes them as much as the next person, but Inui-senpai was coming too, with his cooler." Momo replied.

Ryou nodded as if he understood. Then the two walked over to see what everyone else was doing. Fuji and Saeki were conversing about their families and stuff like that, Kikumaru was trying to escape Itsuki's questions, Ryoma and Oji were buying drinks, and Inui was trying to convince Kentaroh to make his team drink his Inui juice.

"So… Will this drink enhance our tennis abilities?" Kentaroh asked.

"Why of course it will." Inui said before coughing suspiciously.

"Will it… make my teammate to listen to me?" Kentaroh asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not. It makes my teammates listen to me." Inui said.

"What's it called? It's not that Iwashi Mizu stuff, is it?" Kentaroh asked.

"No, it's Akazu. And the other one I brought is Aozu. So which one will it be: the blue type or the red?" Inui replied. He was growing a little impatient with all these questions.

"Um…" Kentaroh scratched his head, unable to decide. Inui glared angrily, but not really because you can't see his eyes though those glasses of his.

"Hmm… The red one looks suspicious. So, I'll just go for the Aozu." Kentaroh stated cheerfully. Poor him, he'd forgotten what happened at the volleyball incident.

Isn't it great that everyone's so cheerful in this chapter? Just imagine the crash that is likely to take place in the next chapter and that ought to bring a smile to your face. No? That's too bad…

"You have chosen wisely. Perhaps, you have been watching random videos on youtube?" Inui said deviously. Kentaroh cowered in fear, in his mind, and shook his head vigorously.

"I see; then perhaps I need to find new vic- I mean test subjects." Inui muttered to himself as he walked away.

Kentaroh eyed his suspiciously, but soon forgot to be worried because Fuji had managed to set up teams for another beach volleyball tournament!

The afternoon was spent with a mini-tournament: Fuji-Kikumaru versus Saeki-Itsuki, followed by Ryoma-Kentaroh versus Davi-Bane, and finally Inui-Ryou versus Oji- Shudo Satoshi.

Fuji and Kikumaru managed to pull a victory off Saeki and Itsuki because Itsuki was bothered by Satoshi's presence. Inui and Ryou lost to Oji and Satoshi in a sum what surprising and unsettling victory, while Ryoma and Kentaroh also upset some of the older player by miraculously beating Davide and Bane.

Then the three pairs pulled straws to see who got the bye. Oji with his dumb luck and awesome elderly person skills pulled the shortest straw, while Fuji and Ryoma got those huge straws. They weren't looking when they pulled, obviously.

"Wait… Kentaroh, how did we beat Davide and Bane?" Ryoma asked as the two walked to some random place for their quick break.

"I used my awesome freshman skills!" Kentaroh shouted, attracting way more attention then Ryoma had intended.

Ryoma muttered something along the line of "you don't have any of those" and walked away. Kentaroh just grinned stupidly at some random girls and followed his 'friend'.

During round two of the volleyball contest Fuji-Kikumaru team literally smashed Ryoma and Kentaroh into the sand. Ryoma glared angrily at the two. They didn't _have_ to spike the stupid ball so dang hard, but nooo… They smashed the ball as if the world would end if Kentaroh ad himself weren't ground into the sand.

The final match ended with Satoshi getting knocked out, which meant Fuji and Kikumaru won by default. While Fuji didn't seem very excited by winning like that the two celebrated for a bit bout it. Then the Rokkaku and Seigaku regulars buried the extra clams back into the sand, and left for the bus stop.

From there the Seigaku regulars present left for Tokyo, while the Rokkaku regulars walked home because their homes weren't take far from the beach.

_**破滅のロンド**__**Rondo towards destruction… In this case Rokkaku's destruction. **_

Sorry for taking more than my fair share of months to update this fanfic. I don't have a good excuse so I'll just say that I should be updating a little faster in the future. I've finally over come my writers block and have a general idea for what to do for the Rokkaku arc of this story. Expect a chapter a few weeks from now.


	7. Happy Birthday Davide?

Glass 7: Happy Birthday Davide?

The Rokkaku team members assembled for one of their non-beach practices. Each team member had brought a wrapped box or item and an assortment of party items with which they were obviously going to have a party. The freshman captain, Kentaroh, seeing this as the perfect chance to test out the juice Inui had given him, had volunteered to bring the juice.

"Um… Kentaroh, your juice smells strange. Are you sure it's safe to drink?" Saeki asked skeptically. 

"Why does it smell weird? How come that bird fell out of the tree? Ne Saeki, why do we have party stuff with us? Is it someone's birthday? Whose birthday is it?" Itsuki asked spontaneously. 

"Well it's obviously Davi-"Saeki started, but he was interrupted by the (noisy) arrival of Davide and Kurobane aka Bane. Of course the regulars that were already there heard them coming and had hidden their presents, decorations, and themselves.

"Huh? I could've sworn I heard someone speaking over heard a few second ago…" Bane muttered and he glanced around the area. He quickly spotted Kentaroh hiding in a bush and said loudly, "I spy with my sharp eyes something… red."

Davide, not catching on, gave Bane a weird look and said, " Is it your shirt or do you shampoo with Pert?"

Bane twitched angrily and kicked Davide's head, well almost. Then he remembered it was Davide's birthday and kept his foot down, grudgingly. After all, he was a sensible person… sort of. 

"No, Davide. That's not what I spotted. It was Kentaroh. There's Saeki in that tree, Ryoh behind the same tree, and a pile of… What is that?!" Bane shouted.

But really, it wasn't anything too bad. It was all the presents stuffed in a bag, shoved under a pile of leaves, where Itsuki was hiding, and covered be a light blue tarp that stood out like a sore thumb.

Eventually the other jumped/walked out from behind their various hiding places (behind trees, in the tennis court playing tennis, that sort of thing) and greeted him relatively cheerfully, with wishes of a happy birthday and stuff. They hung up the decorations, shoved the presents into Davide's arms and sat down, waiting for him to open them. 

"Now that everyone is present, it's time to open the presents. Pfth!" Davide chuckled. This time Bane kicked him in the shoulder because even an idiot could tell that the joke wasn't funny.

Saeki gave him a book titled "Jokes for Dummies", Ryoh and Bane teamed up to give him volumes 1 and 2 of "When Jokes Go Bad", Itsuki gave him a book on why the sky is blue, and Kentaroh gave him a volleyball. Shundo tried to give him some sea activity related stuff, but once again everyone seemed to have forgotten about him. Poor fellow.

"I guess you guys don't appreciate the awesome power of laughter?" Davide muttered.

"No one ever laughs at your jokes, Davide," Bane pointed out. Davide looked hurt. So much of his best friend that liked to kick people, err him.

"Well you could have told me nicely!" Davide grumbled. He was really grumbling cause no one caught onto his Shaman King reference, but no one noticed and no one cared.

"Most of them are lame," Bane stated.

"They make me kinda sleepy, sometimes," Saeki said apologetically.

"Why doesn't anyone remember me anymore?" Shundo asked sadly.

"We remember you! You're the one that drank the Sardine Water first in that volleyball tournament!" Kentaroh said cheerfully. The other regulars shrugged and agreed with Kentaroh because he was their first year captain, whom they liked to pick on while doing things like training at the beach or playing fun sea activities.

After much celebrating, head whacking, cake eating, and thinking of sea activities, the regulars all got bored.

"Hey Kentaroh, where'd the juice you brought go?" Shundo asked. Yes, he was still there despite the fact that the other regulars didn't seem to remember him.

"It's in the blue cooler, under the bench back there," Kentaroh replied. He secretly grinned. Now his plan to take over… err, gain proper control of the team, could be set into motion! As long as Shundo didn't make too much noise… Shundo fell with a loud _Thud!_ So much for Kentaroh's plan. Kentaroh frowned. 'He just had to fall with a loud, clearly audible thud didn't he? Curses!' Kentaroh thought unhappily.

"Hey guys anyone know what that thudding noise was?" Saeki asked. He sometimes worried about the sanity of his teammates. 

The regulars found Shundo laying facedown with a spilt cup of the juice Kentaroh brought.

"D-did someone kill him?" Itsuki asked fearfully.

"Of course not!" Bane snapped. He eyed the juice suspiciously and turned towards Kentaroh.

"So Kentaroh, are you going to tell us where you got this juice?" Bane asked pleasantly

Ryoh picked up a glass of the juice and sniffed it. "Weird. This juice smells like vinegar. Let me guess, it called Aozu, right Kentaroh?"

Kentaroh twitched and opted out of the awkward situation. He grabbed a glass of the juice and drank it. Then, blinking in surprise, he said, "You now it wasn't really that bad."

"So… You gonna tell us anytime soon?" Bane asked again.

"I got it from Inui yesterday, alright? He said it would improve our tennis skills!" Kentaroh said then pouted. Then he twitched violently and fainted.

"I knew it! He's not immune," Ryoh smirked.

"Wait so, are you saying you are?" Bane said angrily. 

This started up one of those rare Rokkaku arguments. To prove they were awesome and had skillz, each of the remaining people conscious had to drink a cup of Aozu. They pulled straws to see who went first and Davide was the unlucky candidate.

"Remind me how I ended up having to drink this," Davide said hesitantly. He eyed the glass in his hand wearily and looked back at the regulars.

"If you're a chicken you can decide not drink it," Bane teased. Saeki watched all of this calmly. He thought it was kind of stupid, but he wanted to see how bad the juice was. As they say curiosity killed the cat. 

"Okay, if you guys promise you're not just trying to get me to drink it…" Davide sighed as he picked up his glass. He drank it in record time, which means faster than Kentaroh, then kinda just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"So… When am I supposed to faint dramatically?"

"Any second now, unless you've got skillz," Bane muttered. And they waited… and waited… and screamed when Kentaroh slowly go up and went all zombie on them. Ryoh drank his juice then and there just because and fainted as well. 

Saeki decided that he had better thing to do then drink Aozu, but was caught by zombie-Kentaroh and forced to drink it. He also fainted. Davide ran and grabbed his long tennis racket. Before being captured by zombie-Kentaroh and zombie-Shundo, Bane shouted, "Okay. I admit it, Davide. You've got skillz!"

Itsuki glanced at his cup, then at his teammate and the zombiefied duo, then back at his cup.

"You're not going to go zombie on me are you?" Itsuki and Davide asked simultaneously. 

"No," they both replied hastily.

"Stop doing that!" Davide shouted. Then he realized the Itsuki wasn't copying him anymore and looked in the same direction as him. His jaw swung open because coming towards the two was everyone that drank the Aozu. And they all seemed to be coming for Itsuki.

"Run Itsuki! Forget the juice, just run!!" Davide shouted. He whipped out a few tennis balls and smashed them into his zombie-ish teammates' faces.

"Sorry Saeki, Bane, Shundo. Where are you going, Ryoh? Stop right there, Kentaroh!" he shouted as each ball made contact. This angered them, the zombie regulars not the tennis balls and the tennis balls whacking the zombie regulars not his shouting, so they began chasing Davide. By that time he had run after Itsuki and was getting away, which made them even angrier.

Zombie-Bane pointed to some bikes and they tried, and failed miserably, to catch up with Davide and Itsuki.

Meanwhile, Davide caught up to Itsuki and saw the glass of Aozu was still in his hands. 

"Why do you still have that?" Davide asked.

"I don't want to drink it!" Itsuki shouted. The bus arrived and the two hopped on in hopes of finding a safe haven at either Ryoma's or Tezuka's house.

"Ara? Aren't you guys Rokkaku's Davide and Itsuki? What are you guys doing on this bus? Don't you live close to your school?" a deep voice asked in a surprised tone.

"Ah! You're…. Oshitari Yuushi from Hyoutei and…. Oshitari Kenya from… that school that Seigaku beat…" Itsuki pointed out.

"Eheh… We don't like to mention that, Itsuki-kun. So what are you guys doing on this bus?" Kenya asked.

"We're running away from our zombified teammates," they said calmly as if it was normal to do that sort of thing.

"Hn? So it happened to you guys too, huh?" A not so deep but equally surprised voice asked.

"Hm? Yakkaina Rikkai's Niou Masaharu, right?" Davide asked.

Niou frowned and said, "We are_ not _troublesome, puri! And yes, Niou Masaharu, that's me."

"What is this?" Davide asked.

"We've started an Anti-Inui Juice club. It's strictly confidential so we can't say much about it, but lately Inui, sometime with the help of we're not sure who, has been testing Aozu and some other Inui juices on rival team aka us. Most of the time bad things happen, like my team going zombie and attacking Yukimura-bucho and myself," Niou stated.

"Gakuto and Atobe's hair got changed different colors," Oshitari stated.

"I'm in 'cause Yuushi is in… I hope he doesn't get to my team. Kin-chan would end up destroying something…" Kenya shrugged.

"We do need more members though. So far, we've got Hyotei, Shitenhouji, and Rikkaidai on our side. Seigaku has been suffering under Inui's evil juice rein the longest so we're going to try to convince them. Then, there's St. Rudolph, Fudomine, Yamabuki, and your team. If we can get another 2 or three teams on our side we could form and organization, hopefully with Sakaki-sensei and Ryuuzaki-sensei on our side," Yagyuu said.

"Oh my- Since when were you there?!" Davide shouted.

"After your team recovers I'm quite sure you guys will join, am I right?" Renji asked.

"Who else is on this bus?" asked a freaked out Itsuki.

"95 percent chance you were going to say that. It's just Yukimura and us. So where are you guys headed?" Renji said.

"We were going to hide out at either Ryoma or Tezuka's house. Unless there's a place closer by to hang out?" Itsuki stated

And so the entire group went off and encroached on Ryoma's household. When Ryoma opened his door and saw the crowd of rival player he slammed the door shut and jogged to his room, but a few minutes later his da let them come inside because he's insane like that. 

"Ne Ryoma-kun, it's not nice to close doors in people's faces. Puri!" Niou said in a falsely cheerfully tone.

"Niou, we don't need anymore zombies," Yukimura chuckled. He was probably still mad that Ryoma beat him, but hey. The past is the past, and there's nothing you can do to change it, right?

"Aw, but-"

"Wait… What's this about zombies?" Ryoma asked.

The sound of a cell phone stopped anyone in the group from answering.

"That's mine sorry. Moshi moshi? Hello Bane. Uh… Right. Itsuki is over here with me. Yeah… I didn't do anything, I swear! You're the ones who chased us, besides it was _your _idea to have that stupid contest!" Davide said in a sort of hushed but still clearly audible tone. The two argued back and forth and Davide got shoved out of Ryoma's room.

"It's still kinda crowded in here," Ryoma muttered.

"Puri, let's see… There are…. 8 of us in here. It's not crowded." Niou snapped back.

"Tell that to Karupin. He's up there," Ryoma grumbled. Karupin jumped off his perch on the cabinet and attacked the person in front of the cabinet, which just happened to be Renji.

"…Wow. That cat is vicious. Should we help Renji?" Niou asked.

"Renji-kun, do you need assistance?" Yagyuu called.

"Could someone stop this cat? 85 percent chance he's trying to claw my eye's out." Renji said nervously. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Yagyuu stated and he went to help poor Renji with Kenya as his back up.

"Careful! That's my cat you're manhandling!" Ryoma grumbled.

"Yes, and it's my face he's clawing!" Renji snapped.

"Alright guys Itsuki and I are going back to Rokkaku now that's it's safe. Bye," Davide said with a wave and they left.

"I told you it was too crowded," Ryoma stated.

"Ah, we were just leaving…" Kenya said and he dragged Yuushi away with him.

"So, now it's just you and us. Yukimura should we get revenge for Renji's face and losing the national title?" Niou commented.

"My face is fine," Renji insisted even though Yagyuu was currently playing nurse and bandaging his face. He also decided to tape Niou's mouth shut; Yagyuu not Renji.

Niou twitched violently because somehow Yukimura had managed to tie his hands together as well without him noticing.

"No revenge. It's bad for your health," Yukimura stated simply. Then to Ryoma, "Sorry for bothering you and Karupin. And stealing some bandages, string, and duct tape. I'll see if Oshitari-kun-" Yukimura was interrupted by Ryoma question.

"Which one?"

"I'll see if Yuushi can call you later and tell you why we visited," Yukimura said cheerfully.

"Ok…" Ryoma muttered. But in the end they didn't call Ryoma for several months. Three days before Yuuta's birthday…

_**紳士 **____**Gentleman = Yagyuu Hiroshi**_

Geez, this fic is way behind regular time… It's stuck way back on Davide's birthday as you can see from reading this chapter. Perhaps we should have a time skip of several months in which Inui is inactive… In other words the next chapter will fast forward to the day before Yuuta's birthday. Our other fanfiction will be updated eventually. Those teachers are having fun piling homework on us.


	8. Convincing St Rudolph

**Glass 8: Convincing St. Rudolph**

It was February 15th, three days before Yuuta's birthday, and at St. Rudolph, the Rudolphian regulars were practicing as usual. And Mizuki wasn't there again, but that was no surprise either. But the Rudolphian regulars didn't know that Mizuki wasn't at practice because he was meeting Inui at the nearest Starbucks. Shall we see what their doing? Wait… That's not an option.

"Let me get this straight. You've created a juice you believe will enhance people's tennis abilities, but to make sure it works you want to use my team as your test subjects/lab rats? No offence, but there's something fishy about this," Mizuki inquired. Then he took a sip of his tea that probably had more sugar then was needed in it.

Inui adjusted his glasses and frown solemnly before explaining, "This is a once in a lifetime offer. If you really don't want to try it then I can always asked Shitenhouji or Higa Chuu. I'm sure they wouldn't mind trying, but I thought you would take up the offer. It would more convenient to collect data about what is happening and I can come to help your team faster."

Then he coughed suspiciously and fiddled with, er sipped from his cup of probably really bitter coffee and adjusted his glasses again. Mizuki ignored these like the dunce he was because he was weighing the pros and cons of his team being lab rats. On one hand his team might gain improved tennis skills, but on the other hand his team could be dead within a week, or have some other tennis hindering side effect.

Finally after much deliberation with himself and thoughtfulness, but not really because Mizuki is an evil manager no matter how you look at it, Mizuki accepted Inui's offer. When it came right down to it, he really didn't care much about his team's well being as long as they beat the other team. He probably though he wouldn't have to drink it.

So Inui, fully expecting Mizuki to agree (it was a 95 percent chance Inui had muttered to himself), handed over an extremely concentrated batch that he'd probably made a few months earlier. Mizuki grinned evilly and walk leisurely back to the courts where his teammates practiced.

He really wanted to try out the juice, but decided that he'd wait until after Yuuta's birthday as a weird gift to the team. You know… One of those super dangerous belated birthday gifts that was probably guaranteed to harm them in someway.

Meanwhile, around the time when Mizuki was deliberating what to do with Inui's offer, Yuuta's cell phone rang. He checked the number and sighed; it was his brother, again.

"Moshi? Aniki again, right? What do you want this time?" He paused to listen to Fuji's response. "Yes, I know it's almost my birthday. I don't have amnesia," Yuuta grumbled sarcastically. He waited for another response from Fuji.

"I-Inui juice?! Why are you bringing that up now of all times?" Another pause.

"What? He's probably meeting with whom? Who's Makazu?" Yet another pause.

"Oh you mean Mizu-... Wait, WHAT?! What do you mean Aozu?! That can't be right!!" Yuuta shouted causing his teammates to give him weird looks.

"Who are you talking to, Yuuta, dane?" Yanagisawa asked. He was standing closest to Yuuta and tried to poke him. Yuuta glared at him and kinda leaned away from him.

Atsushi walked over and asked, "What's Aozu?"

Yuuta ignored him as well and moved out of the tennis practice area towards the dorms all while still listening to his brother speaking.

"Well yeah, I've gotten away from my teammates for the time being. I should be able to speak 'properly,' why?" Yuuta asked in a confused and slightly bewildered tone.

Since he was in his room now and was lucky enough to not have a roommate for the year, Yuuta had put Fuji on speaker.

"Saa, finally. What took you so long to get away? Don't answer that. I'm thinking of joining the Anti-Inui Juice club that Saeki told me about. For the past few months they've been working on getting and have finally gotten tabs on Inui. Just a few minutes ago, Oshitari alerted me that Inui is striking again," Fuji said cheerfully.

"You make him sound like an evil mastermind... Or at least a criminal. And shouldn't you have said 'has struck again?" Yuuta asked.

"No mistakes. He is striking, right this moment and may already be finished meeting with his latest victim. He's targeting your teammates, Yuuta," Fuji stated bluntly.

"So let me get this straight. Inui is testing his latest sample of Aozu on rival teams because he doesn't want you guys to suffer after winning nationals a few months ago and wants to leave good impressions on the students as he leaves. He's already struck at Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and Rokkaku and is slowly making his juices know through out Japan's middle school tennis teams. And now he's targeting my team?" Yuuta summarized. On the other line, Fuji wanted to run to St. Rudolph and smack his brother for being slow.

"Yes Yuuta, that's absolutely right. Is it too hard to believe?" He said sarcastically.

"So what should I do, assuming this isn't one of your birthday pranks?" Yuuta said, ignoring Fuji's sarcasm completely.

Fuji laid out his plan. If the plan worked not only would Inui be hindered, the AIJC would have more time to band together and stop Inui's evil rein from reaching other schools. But on the down side, if the plan failed it may take longer for the AIJC to unite, giving Inui more time to 'test' ("More like conquer and destroy," Yuuta muttered) other schools.

The plan itself was quite straight forward. Yuuta was to play along with evil power hungry Mazaki ("You mean Mizuki, Aniki," Yuuta corrected.) until he tried to get his teammates to try the juice. He'd wait until at least one teammate drinks it and walk towards the restroom saying he needed to go to the restroom. Instead he would call the number Fuji provided and the AIJC would hopefully come to his aid.

If his teammates went zombie, he was to catch the next bus home or run away. The plan relied mostly on Yuuta's luck and his dependability in dangerous situations. All that was left was for Yuuta to return to practice and act like everything was normal.

"Geez, I always end up doing weird things," Yuuta muttered. He wanted to go to a normal school with a normal tennis team and people that didn't call him Fuji's little brother all the time, but no… He was stuck in a school with a duck, a power hungry manager, and a… really weird captain on his team.

_Maybe next year I'll transfer back to Seigaku. The only person that calls me "Fuji's little brother" is Ryoma, but he's probably playing around._ Yuuta thought.

When he got back on the courts, Mizuki was there looking normal and devious. Maybe Fuji really was playing another prank, but Mizuki's absence and his now devious smile convinced Yuuta that something might be going on. He was going to have to watch out for large containers of bubbling blue liquids.

_**Gomen, nya…!**_

Sorry if I took too long with the previous chapter, I was having fun slacking off and playing videogames. I'll work harder to update more often.

If someone could help me out a bit, I'm not very familiar with Yamabuki, Higa Chuu, and Shitenhouji regulars. While I'd like to put them in this fanfic, it's rather difficult to write about characters you don't know much about. Hahahaha…


	9. The Ice Cream Zombies

Glass 7: Convincing St

**Glass 9: **

"Fuu, nice day isn't it, Yagyuu?" Niou stated in a bored tone.

"I suppose, Niou-kun," Yagyuu replied. He was equally bored, but with good reason. They were both 'on-duty' as the proxies for the AIJC, and the three of them had been sitting there for the past hour waiting for someone to contact the club.

The third person was asleep and having nice dreams about sugar plum fairies and such (probably not, but hey).

"Should we wake up Jiroh?" Niou asked mischievously.

"Niou-kun, let him be. Fuji Yuuta-kun will probably call in the next few minutes or so depending on when their practice is. Just wait a little longer. Then next shift should be here soon," Yagyuu sighed.

Niou pouted, but leaned back in his chair, attempting to relax. That was impossible for a trickster, though, so he began rummaging through his hidden pockets inside his regular's jacket.

"What are you doing, Niou-kun?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Niou muttered. He didn't bother looking up from the trick he was planning.

"It looks like you're going to setup some sort of rig that will harm Jiroh-kun in some way if he wakes up. No, make that when he wakes up," Yagyuu stated.

"Nice. You saw through yet another prank. Good job, Yagyuu, now could you hold this string while I tie the other end to this peg?" Niou chuckled.

_**Meanwhile, at St. Rudolph…**_

_Right the plan… I'm supposed to call the number that Aniki texted me yesterday if I spot any Inui Juice. That shouldn't be too hard,_ Yuuta thought reluctantly.

To clear things up, today was Yuuta's birthday and everyone (well all the regulars anyway…) was chillaxing at _his_ dorm, and wouldn't leave. No matter what, Yuuta did they hung around, which made Yuuta feel very uncomfortable. Why? Because it was _his_ birthday dang it!

The punch looked ok. It was a weird greenish color, but hey it tasted good. The food was fine, and the mocha cake was good. Mmm, cake… The only thing that was questionable was the 'ice cream floats' that Mizuki so kindly brought.

And the guests, they were all dressed in funeral clothes, _in his dorm, and they were all grinning evilly! _Ok, not everyone, but a lot of them were. Yanagisawa and Ryoh were eating all of the sandwiches, but since Yuuta liked sushi he was alright with that. Yoshiro-bucho and that other guy were sipping punch and having a regular boring conversation about paperwork, Yuuta didn't care about that much so he ignored them.

Then there was Mizuki. He was having fun hording his ice cream. _Wait… Why is Mizuki-senpai hoarding ice cream?_ Yuuta asked himself. He went to bother his senpai because he was the birthday kid, and they had privileges!

"Hey Mizuki-senpai what are you doing with the -"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Mizuki screamed at the top of his lungs. The party murmuring stopped and everyone stared at Mizuki.

"Oh, it's you Yuuta… sorry for scaring everyone. You can go back to your conversations now," he said nervously.

"When did Mizuki become mentally unstable, dane?" Yanagisawa whispered to Ryoh.

He shrugged and replied, "Who knows? As long as he doesn't kill anyone it should be alright."

Yuuta looked around to see if anyone was still staring because Mizuki made him look bad. Seeing no one was bothering to care about the insane person, Yuuta tried again.

"Mizuki-senpai, what are you doing with the ice-?"

A bloodcurdling scream echoed in Yuuta's dorm room. And what do ya know, it came from Mizuki. Yuuta stared at him along with everyone one else. They all had one thought on their mind, "What's wrong with Mizuki? Oh hey! Ice cream…"

Mizuki, who by this point was seen as mentally unstable, snarled at the other regulars and tried to walk away with the ice cream.

"Wow there, you can't just take all the ice cream, Mizuki!" Yoshiro-bucho stated.

"Yeah, give us some, dane!" Yanagisawa quacked.

"No, it's mine! ALL MINE! Keep away from me," Mizuki snarled.

Everyone except Yuuta and Kaneda, attacked Mizuki and helped pry the ice cream away from him. All the while Mizuki made disturbing animal noises that vaguely resembled a cross between llama, goat, cow, and horse noises.

"Wow, that's disturbing!" muttered Ryoh.

"Way to state the obvious, Mr. Obvious," Yuuta sighed. He definitely was calling the AIJC for this one.

_**Back at the Headquarters**_

Niou had successfully fallen asleep while waiting for Jiroh to wake up and get pummeled by the trick he'd set up _without_ Yagyuu's help (only because every time Yagyuu 'helped' he purposely messed up the trap). And five minutes later the phone rang, waking both Niou and Jiroh.

"Oh hey! The pho-" Jiroh started to say, but he was cut off.

His sitting up had snapped the string above his back, causing the mouse trap holding it to snap back and hit a row of dominoes, which somehow tripped another string trap, which cause a bowling ball to fall and activate yet _another _trap, which pulled the carefully placed false legs (because Fuji had installed one of those trick chairs that actually had the back legs sawed off, then tapped back on to make them look normal) out from under the chair.

Okay… That's a long run-on sentence. Let's just pause to admire that for a sec…. Okay, times up.

Anyway, if you don't want to read the run-on sentence up there or you want a summary: When Jiroh sat up he triggered a bunch of really fast chain reactions that eventually pulled the false legs out from under his chair causing him to fall backward and slam his head into the ground. Ouch.

"Niou-kun, when did you finish setting up this trap?" Yagyuu asked.

"I'll answer that in a sec. Moshi moshi? This is Niou speaking. Who am I talking to?" Niou said comically.

On the other end Yuuta twitched. "Niou, you know exactly who this is so stop playing dumb! Or maybe you don't… Damn it… This is Yuuta, it's about Aozu."

Niou grinned, "Now you're talking! I was getting bored just sitting here. At your dorm, right?"

"What are you a stalker?!" Yuuta shouted.

"Be glad I'm on your side, kiddo" Niou chuckled. While those two continued bickering, Yagyuu tried to revive Jiroh (who had a huge bump on his head), but he failed.

"SO you want us to help you right? …OK!" And with that Niou hung up without a goodbye.

"Niou-kun, help me pick Jiroh up. We need to get to the reasonable fast car. Speaking of which we need to shorten the name of the reasonable fast car…" Yagyuu sighed.

Whist help Yagyuu because he was nice, Niou said, "Let's call it… Gonzales!"

"Gonzales?"

"Wow! That's an awesome name!! I wanna ride in a car named Gonzales!" Jiroh shouted.

"Right then, to Gonzales!" Niou cheered. Jiroh ran off to find the car with a huge smile on his face.

"Why do you do these things?" Yagyuu muttered tiredly.

Several minutes later, the small team reached St. Rudolph and they sat there for a moment, thinking.

"I think we forgot to contact the others…" Jiroh stated calmly.

"I think so, too."

"Puri, to heck with that, just call Fuji and tell him to do that, let's go investigate the Aozu!" Niou shouted.

"You're the only one out of this group that's immune. We need backup," Yagyuu stated.

"No, _you_ need backup. I'm fine as long as the zombies/insane people don't try to break my arm or something equally disturbingly weird," Niou countered cheerfully.

And he wandered off to discover what was happening, leaving Yagyuu and Jiroh to call for backup. They did just that and waited about 15 minutes for Fuji, Tezuka, Oshitari, Yukimura, and Davide to arrive.

"Maa, the others will be here eventually," Fuji stated cheerfully, "Until then, we should go aid Niou and Yuuta, ne?"

The quietly infiltrated the dorms and crept around looking for anything suspicious. Eventually the group cautiously crowded around the door to Yuuta's room.

"On the count of three... One, two, three!" The group opened the door and flung themselves inside.

"It's about time you guys go here! Those idiots over there took me hostage and Yuuta's out cold!" Niou shouted.

The semi-zombie St. Rudolph regulars meandered about as if they were stupid. They were completely unorganized, compared to the other zombified groups (see previous chapter).

Mizuki seemed sane enough, but he was actually quite the opposite. The moment one of the other Aozu influenced people wandered near him he snarled viciously and attacked him with a wooden paddle.

"Wow. This is an intolerable bunch. What happened?" Oshitari asked.

"Mizuki mixed the Aozu with ice cream. I think it weakened the effects a little," Niou replied. He went on to explain how Yuuta was getting attacked be his fellow regulars when he'd arrived, and how he probably screwed with their brains by playing some loud techno music (no offense to techno fans).

"Well, no matter… Good job Niou," Yukimura stated.

Tezuka, who was assessing the situation, stated, "This shouldn't be too hard. We just have to rescue Yuuta-kun and escape. The thing is Yuuta is right next to Mizuki."

"Mizuki? Who is that?" Fuji asked. Niou sighed and untied himself using his petenshi skills, since no one was bothering to help him.

"Who cares? Let's just get Yuuta and escape before these dolts figure out how to use their brains!"

"Good call, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said. He grabbed his handy-dandy golf club, while the other made their tennis rackets appear. Niou stood there sadly because he didn't have a tennis racket with him. Tezuka just stood there because he would never hit someone with a tennis racket, _ever_.

"Hey, could someone… you know, lend me a racket?" Niou asked tentatively.

Unfortunately for him, no one was listening. The AIJC members knocked down the zombies one by one with well aimed serves (only because Tezuka would get mad at them if they started using the tennis rackets like clubs and swords). Yagyuu was the only one going around hitting people, err… zombies, which was pretty OOC for him. That is until Mizuki snapped.

He rushed Niou going for a swipe in his abdomen, but he missed because Yagyuu took a couple of steps back at the same moment. The two crashed with minimal damage and got up.

"Nice on Yagyuu. You ok?" Niou said, but it didn't look like Yagyuu heard him. His glasses were a skew, which was probably why Niou could see that his eyes were out of focus.

"What the…? Hey are we late?" Mukahi asked.

"Why, yes. Yes you are," Oshitari replied solemnly, "We've just lost one to the influences of Inui juice, I believe."

"Carp, Yagyuu you ok? Hey… Don't try to throw ice cream at people! That's ungentleman-ish!" Niou shouted.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

I'd say the next chapter will be out in about… two weeks? After all it's summer. I'll try to post chapters faster, but since I'm a slacker and a procrastinator, no promises. See ya at the end of the next chapter. And please review? I've been getting less and less reviews. It's depressing.


	10. The Fortunate End

Glass 10: The Fortunate End

Glass 10: The Fortunate End

Yagyuu stared blankly at the wall in front of him with the other AIJC members looking somewhat relieved. Thanks too the arrival of back up, they had finally captured all of the brainless zombies. That's right, you missed the awesome round up scene.

Basically what happened was: Ryoma and the rest of Hyotei appeared with Sanada and Yanagi in tow. Sanada went around wildly slapped the crap out of the zombies after Yanagi assessed the situation. Niou stole Sanada's rackets and finally joined in the zombie-smacking action, while Fuji and Tezuka sat back and watched. Fuji because he was keeping an eye on Yuuta; Tezuka because his arm still felt funny from his match with Sanada like eight months ago (it _still _hurts?!).

After a bunch of chaos in which Ryoma used his Muga no Kyouchi, Yagyuu acted like a real zombie and tried to eat people's heads, Mizuki viciously attacked everyone with ice cream on their person, and many other things that were quite dangerous for Yuuta's stuff… Anyway, after all that chaos, Ryoma, Niou, Tezuka, Sanada, all of Hyotei, and Yukimura tied up all of the semi-unconscious zombie-ish tennis players, and began trying to clean Yuuta's room. _(summary ends here)_

It wasn't so bad there about 20 tennis balls scattered all over, a the only two chairs in the room were over turned, there was ice cream all over his bed and the tables, luckily there was none on the floors so they didn't have to call a carpet cleaner. Yuuta wasn't going to be happy about his bed, but there wasn't much else to clean.

Yuuta finally came to and grumbled, "What happened? Everything's spinning… Aniki, did we go on one of those really fast rides again? Wait… We're in my dorm. What happened to my bed?"

Niou chuckled nervously and explained to Yuuta what happened after he'd been knocked out.

"Let me get this straight. There are… what at least 20 people in my room and we somehow all fit in here with space to spare?" Yuuta asked incredulously.

"Well… Yeah, somehow…" Mukahi muttered.

"That's because Yuuta's dorm is _huge_!! Sugoi! Look a bed made of ice cream! I want on of those!" Jiroh shouted happily.

"Is he always like that?" Ryoma asked Oshitari.

"Only on weekends, when he wakes up in a good mood, and after he's eaten a lot of sweets," Oshitari replied.

"Must be the good mood one today," Shishido stated.

_All this is making my brain hurt,_ Yuuta thought sadly.

"So why are we helping Fuji's little brother again?" Ryoma asked. Yuuta twitched and stomped towards Ryoma angrily. Fuji stepped in as the two began arguing about what is and isn't allowed in a K+ rated fanfiction.

Then, Yagyuu and the other zombified people joined the land of the living once more and said wearily, "What happened to my glasses?"

"They were shot," Niou stated seriously. Yagyuu stared in his general direction.

"You're serious?"

"Nope! Here catch!" Niou said playfully.

Somehow, Yagyuu caught his glasses (must be a reflex of some sort). 

Yanagi continued assessing the situation. "It seems this was a fortunate end. Perhaps we've delayed the next attack, but if we did it'll only be a six week delay. Let's head back and try to figure out where he will try to strike next," he finally said.

"Whatever, I guess I'll go," Niou muttered. With that, Rikkai returned to the HQ to begin speculating.

"Maa, is there anything else you need help with today, Yuuta?" Fuji asked.

"Could you help me kick these guys out?" Yuuta asked as he pointed at his team members.

"Sure. Oh, here's your present. Go ahead and open it while we b- I mean take out the trash," Fuji said cheerfully.

Yuuta shrugged and began opening his presents; all 23 of them. There was a lot of screaming outside, but that wasn't his problem.

Then he noticed the nice smoky smell in the air…. _Wait smoky? Aw, crap!_ Yuuta thought grumpily as he walked to see what his brother was doing.

"Why are you building a bonfire on the tennis courts, Aniki? And where'd you get all that wood?"

"Oh, hey there Yuuta! Did you finish opening your resents already? Don't mind us. We were just about to lit these ugly logs on fire," Fuji said as he gestured towards six really big and ugly logs.

"Those aren't my teammates are they?" Yuuta asked.

"Of course they are! Why wouldn't they be?" Fuji said cheerfully.

"What?! Why are you trying to burn them?"

"Because that's life?" Ryoma tried.

"Please don't," Yuuta said.

"Sure whatever," they all said as they set to put out the fire and drag the tennis players out of the log shaped bags.

Yuuta wasn't sure why, but his head hurt. At least his teammate weren't zombies anymore.

_**Aw… It ended.**_

Dang, it turns out this was a short chapter… I should have just stuck it with chapter nine. Hmm… What school to do next?


	11. The Next Victim Is?

**Glass 11: The Next Victim Is…?**

"So we've got this grand organiza- Err… club now. I think it's about time we elect a leader!" Niou announced at the HQ. The AIJC had gathered for a very important meeting. They planned to brainstorm after the leader election on the next target and all that jazz. And Yuuta, Atsushi, and Yoshiro had joined.

"Will the candidates please stand up?" Fuji declared questioningly.

Tezuka, Sanada, Atobe, Yukimura, Shiraishi, and Kentaroh stood up. Fuji then proceeded to announce who the candidates were and told everyone to vote for whomever they thought would be the best leader. The results were as follows: Tezuka 10, Sanada 6, Yukimura 8, Atobe 5, Shiraishi 5, and Kentaroh 1.

"WHAT?! How did ore-sama lose to Sanada and Tezuka, and tie with Shiraishi? Alright, who voted for whom?" Atobe shouted.

"But those votes are supposed to be kept a secret…" Fuji objected, but the rest of the club didn't agree with Fuji, or rather didn't care. It was revealed that…. Let's just put the votes here:

Tezuka – Taka-san, Oishi, Kikumaru, Yuuta, Momo, Kaidoh, Jackal, Bane, Davide, and Yuushi

Yukimura – Saeki, Fuji, Niou, Yanagi, Kirihara, Ryoh, Yoshiro, and Mukahi

Sanada – Yagyuu, Hiyoshi, Kenya, Atsushi, Marui, and Koharu

Atobe – Shishido, Choutaro, Kabaji, Itsuki, and Jiroh

Shiraishi – Gin, Kintaroh, Zaizen, Ryoma, and Yuuji

Kentaroh – Shundo

"Y-you know… These votes a really random," Niou muttered, "Ne Yagyuu, why'd you vote for Sanada-fukubucho? Yukimura-bucho is a better leader!"

"I just felt like being random for once. Is there a problem?" Yagyuu replied.

"Oshitari, Gakuto, Hiyoshi, why didn't you vote for ore-sama?" Atobe shouted.

"…I think Tezuka is a more capable leader since Seigaku won the national tournament," Oshitari replied.

"We voted for Sanada just for the fun of it. And to spite you, right Hiyoshi?" Mukahi said.

Hiyoshi nodded and said "Gekokujyou!" as usual, and the others agreed that they kind of voted without thinking much about it. The other candidates shrugged and kindly agreed that Tezuka was a decent leader, except Atobe, who raved about it so much he was locked in a dark, dust broom closet by Niou with Yagyuu's help.

"As the officially elected leader I'd like to do two things. First, Yukimura-san is second in command. Does anyone object?" Tezuka stated. In the broom closet, muffled yelling could be heard.

"Now to the next matter, since we're still unsure about what Inui's next move will be, I think it'd be best if we ask a statistics master on what we should do. Yanagi-san, please enlighten us on what you think," Tezuka said and he sat down abruptly.

"Fuu… I'm going to get straight to the point. Sadaharu will likely strike in one of the following schools: Fudomine, Shitenhouji, or Higa Chu. The thing is: Shitenhouji and Higa Chuu are both far from here, right Shiraishi-kun?"

"Eh, Shitenhouji is, but I can't really vouch for Higa," he replied.

"That leaves us with Fudomine being the closest school, but knowing Sadaharu he might just go all the way out to Higa Chuu or Shitenhouji," Yanagi stated.

"So what do we do?" the more impatient people grumbled.

"Well, since Shitenhouji has been for warned, you will just continue life as you normally would. I suggest we post cycling pairs that will shadow Sadaharu. Finally we send people to warn trust worthy members of Fudomine and Higa Chuu. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" Yanagi stated logically.

The other agreed since as they couldn't think of a better plan.

"Alright, Fuji and Yuuta will be on the first watch. I'll talk to Fudomine and Kikumaru can enlighten Higa Chuu. This meeting is over now. You're all dismissed except Yukimura-san," Tezuka stated flatly.

As the other people walked off to do things like homework, Tezuka turned to Yukimura and grinned. "Puri, I've always wanted to try that!" Niou said as he took off his clever wig. Yukimura was actually taken back. For once he hadn't realized Niou had switched with someone.

"When did you…?"

"Switch? Tezuka went with us when we tied up Atobe. Something about making sure we didn't do anything bad to him. We just 'accidentally' shoved him in the closet, locked the door, and ignored him as we walked away. It was easy after that," Niou stated cheerfully.

"I'm going to have to call everyone back, you know." Yukimura sighed.

"There's no need to do that! We just have to explain to them later that Tezuka and I switched," Niou grinned.

"We should let those two out of the closet," Yukimura suggested with his 'if you don't I'm gonna kill you biotch' smile.

So Niou cheerfully ran off to unlock the closet door. After being freed, Tezuka scolded Niou like a parent would scold a child about what he did and sentenced him to 100 laps everyday for the next week.

**Omake**

The Seigaku regulars (minus Tezuka and Inui) regrouped at Taka-san's family-run sushi place, aka Kawamura Sushi. There they discussed how OOC Tezuka seemed that day.

"To put Yukimura as second in command is pretty strange, ne?" Kikumaru said.

"And the way bucho was speaking… It was like that time Niou was imitating him," Kaidoh added.

Ryoma sipped his Ponta and sighed. They were over thinking things. It was obvious that Tezuka-bucho was himself. It's just he (probably) wanted to impress people now that he was the leader of such a big group.

"Did any of you notice that Niou-kun wasn't at the meeting after the quick break to shove Atobe in the broom closet?" Fuji commented.

"Yeah… It was really weird. Maybe… Niou-kun shoved Tezuka into a closet them with Yagyuu-kun's help impersonated Tezuka for the rest of the meeting?" Oishi suggested hesitantly.

"Che, that's really dumb. It's obvious that bucho is fine. Look there he is now," Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"So what happened, Tezuka?" The other regulars asked, ignoring Ryoma's statement.

"Niou impersonated me, so he's getting 100 laps for the next two weeks," Tezuka replied calmly.

"Really…?" Fuji drawled.

"Hey! Tezuka-kun you only said a week earlier! Stop changing it!" Niou shouted as he ran to catch up with Tezuka.

"Since I'm the new leader you will address me as sir, for the duration of your punishment," Tezuka ordered.

And so, everyone decided Tezuka was best not crossed, more so then ever since he was the leader of the AIJC. After a filling lunch they set off to really do work. Fuji called up Yuuta and then went spying on Inui, Kikumaru took the bus to Higa Chuu, and Tezuka walked to Fudomine.

_**Terribly sorry for the ever-so-late update.**_

I'm really, really sorry. Well, no, not really. I have no idea why I didn't update more in the summer, and have been busy for most of the school year. Look for another up date in a month, since I'm lazy.


End file.
